SCHOOL TRAGEDY
SCHOOL TRAGEDY is a series made by Kavra. It originally ran from April 30th, 2017 to June 3rd the same year. Its production order has gone differently than the chronological order. Story Part 1 Kendall arrives to her first day of school, a school in which her father is the Principal. Initially pleased by the layout of the school, Kendall decides to visit some students. Kendall communicates with two students in the corridor, Megan and Bethany, two twins, who are visibly disgusted by Kendall’s appearance. Upon retaining knowledge of her status as the daughter of the Principal, they agree to befriend her, but not before taking her to a toilet and mutating her to bear a similar appearance to them. During class, Kendall is taunted by the twins, who demand that she abuse Meatball, one of her classmates. Unable to do it, Kendall rushes to the Principal asking to leave the school, but the Principal refuses. As Kendall angrily comes back into the corridor, the twins demand her demonstrate the violent nature she claims to have found, by beating Meatball up. Out of hesitation, Kendall orders the twins to do it, and they manslaughter Meatball. Meatball is resurrected, however, by the sudden appearance of Bacon. Part 2 Bacon attended the school as new student. It's revealed that girl he saved is called Meatball, and her friend is Chloe. Bacon generates a mirror which gave him ability to speak, and Kendall and her friends lose patience. Everyone in the class (except the trio) likes Bacon. Kendall becomes furious at Bacon’s increasing popularity, and breaks into her father’s vault, obtaining three rifles. At lunch, Bacon creates pizza by his staff, making Meatball happy. Kendall finally snaps and steals his staff, but since Bacon seemingly has the ability to telepathically communicate with it, staff starts teleportation process. Before process could end, Kendall ordered Meghan and Bethany to kill Bacon; however, Meatball sacrifices herself in a heroic grasp. Bacon understands that the staff can not bring Meatball to life for some reason at the moment, angering him as Kendall uses the staff to teleport him far away from the school. Jay and Markus, who have witnessed the event, see the red gun spawning on the table in front of them. Kendall finds the mirror. Part 3 Kendall, Megan and Bethany are now the bullies of the school, and threaten to kill any students who expose them for their heinous deeds. While lunching, Kendall is visibly upset, disturbing the twins who bribe Markus, a student, to talk to Kendall and cheer her up. Though Kendall is initially resilient, Markus’ kindness and charisma causes Kendall to develop feelings for him. Kendall reveals that her mother died in childbirth, before proclaiming her feelings for Markus. Markus reveals that he is in a homosexual relationship with Jay, and reveals that the twins bribed him to talk to her. Angered, Kendall uses the mirror that gave Bacon the ability to speak to mute the twins, before she then ordered them to kill Markus, simply to spite Jay. Part 4 Main article: Gonna be fine Chloe struggles to bear the trio on her own. Kendall orders muted Megan and Bethany to snatch Chloe's weave, making her bald. In her house, she puts on a Koala cap, when Jay offers her makeup in the school. Meanwhile, Kendall and two are forced to see the principal. He denies Kendall's access to prom, but she orders Megan and Bethany to shoot her own father (the principal). Chloe comes with Jay to the prom, much to Kendall's surprise. She ordered her minions to kill them both, but Jay saved her. He shot all three of them, with Kendall being last, saying "DON'T. YOU. DARE!" Music video ends with Chloe being finally happy, and walking out of the school. Characters Trivia * Gonna be fine is the fourth part of the series, despite airing first. * Both Gonna be fine and SCHOOL TRAGEDY ''are first Kavra's music video/series to use R15. R6 was sometimes used. ''Stylish Animation Pack was used most of the time when R15 was used. * Gonna be fine ''video uses ''Doing it wrong ''song sung by Anita Blay for '''Some Girl(s)' series. It is unknown why the music video is still named Gonna be fine. ** However, this can be due to Kendall's phrase "It's gonna be fine." in Part 3. * This is the first series the police didn't appear in. Category:Stories Category:SCHOOL TRAGEDY